Tea Party
by tigershatecinammon
Summary: No one expected Kurt and Puck to become friends after high school. And who knew Kurt Hummel was so good with kids? Only Purt if you squint really, really hard at the end.


**AN**: This is a fill for a fairly old prompt on glee_fluff_meme. I did it to practice getting back into writing. Expect more of these oneshots soon. I took the Puck/Kurt as friends, with a slight hint at more at the very end.

**Warnings**:None, really. Some slight insults to homosexuals. Purt if you squint really, really hard at the end. Future!Fic

**Prompt**: Puck/Kurt Puck watches Kurt having a tea party with his (and Quinn's) daughter.

* * *

When Puck and Kurt graduated from high school, they had been friends. It had a lot to do with the fact that Puck was the one Kurt went to when Karofsky and Azimio took their bullying too far and left purplish bruises all over his pale skin. It had a lot to do with the fact that Kurt would listen to Puck, really listen, without passing judgement. And it had nothing to do with the way they used to act towards each other: antagonistic and cruel and - in Puck's case - violent. That was behind them now.

They were hanging around Lima, the summer before everyone left, and started their _real_ lives. Kurt was heading to NYU in the fall, and Puck had lined up a job at Hummel's Auto, thanks to Kurt. Burt hadn't been too keen on his son's sudden friendship with the boy who made most of his life hell, but as always, the younger Hummel had soothed his father's doubts. It was a talent of his, and whenever he used it, his father would say gruffly, "You're just like your mother," before giving in to whatever Kurt wanted.

It was Kurt who had encouraged Puck to make contact with Shelby and ask to see his daughter. She was four years old, and he regretted every day he hadn't spent with her. Shelby, surprisingly, accepted his invitation to come to the Hummels' house, and sit with Burt while Puck got acquainted with Beth. Puck was never at his house; his mother's drinking had escalated and his sister was staying with their aunt, so there was no reason for him to be there. He'd rather hang out in Kurt's basement and play video games (Kurt was surprisingly good at the racing ones), watch movies (Kurt happened to like action flicks just fine, _thank you very much_), and throw popcorn at each other. Kurt didn't mind the mess as long as Puck helped him clean it up.

* * *

"Noah, if you don't wake up, I _will_ draw a mustache on your face in waterproof eyeliner," the small boy threatened, standing over him with hands on his hips. "Morning, Princess Peach," Puck grumbled, rolling over and burying his face under the borrowed pillow. He often crashed on Kurt's couch, and Burt was cool with it since he knew Puck was straight. Kurt huffed at that and muttered, "_Do not_ call me Princess Peach." Puck thought it hilarious that when they played Mario Kart, Kurt always insisted on being Princess Peach. Besides, Kurt did kind of act like royalty, and his skin was really nice. (And just because Puck happened think so didn't make him gay. He'd punch anyone that suggested it.)

"Would you rather I write _I'm a fairy_ instead?" Kurt asked sweetly, plopping himself in front of his vanity to begin his skincare regime. "Bitch," Puck replied, pushing himself up and heading towards the bathroom. "Jerk," Kurt answered cheerfully, not looking up from the bottle in his hand. After having discovered the pair of them loved Supernatural, Kurt had deigned Puck Jerk, and in response, Kurt had become Bitch. It was one of countless inside jokes between the two, and by the time they were out of school for good, Glee club had grown so used to them making remarks that made no sense that they hardly paid it any heed.

Mercedes had been slightly put out at Kurt's gaining a best guy friend, and Finn had been in his overprotective-big-brother stage at the time, so it had taken everyone some getting used to. But once everyone realized Puck really _was_ Kurt's friend, they saw only the benefits: how Kurt smiled more, how he never got slushied or dumpster dived, how he was never called a faggot or a homo or a fairy, how Puck's anger lessened and his kindness grew. At first, Mercedes had thought that Kurt would develop feelings for Puck. He'd quickly reassured her, "The only guy in my future, 'Cedes, is gay. Something we know Noah isn't."

Puck reemerged from the bathroom half an hour later, a cloud of steam following him. When the both of them were dressed and presentable, they made their way upstairs, where Burt sat at the table drinking coffee. "Big day today, Noah." Puck ducked his head. "Yes, sir."

"Kurt, you better get this boy trained," Burt muttered. "I don't know how many times I've told him not to call me sir."

"Sit, Noah," Kurt admonished, patting his head when he dropped into a chair. "He's trained, Dad, see? You just have to know what buttons to push." With that, Kurt began pulling out ingredients for blueberry pancakes, Puck's favorite. The former jock couldn't help but grin, and his grin only grew wider when Kurt put a plate stacked with five pancakes in front of him, syrup, and butter. "No knife and fork honey? I'm not the only one that needs trained." Burt snickered, used to their banter by now. "Shut up," Kurt shot back, "unless you want to fend for yourself for the next week."

He placed the same in front of his father and got himself a grapefruit out of the fridge. When they finished breakfast, Kurt watched Puck watch the clock. At exactly one o'clock, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Puck yelled, running and skidding to a stop in his socks in the tiled entryway. Answering the door with a breathless, "Hi," he came face to face with his daughter, and tensed automatically.

Her hair was dark, like his, and very long. He'd always thought she'd have Quinn's blond tresses. She was ridiculously beautiful; with Quinn's flawlessly peach skin, Quinn's hazel eyes, and his dark hair. He glanced up at Shelby, hesitating. Kurt entered the picture, frowning at his friend's lack of courtesy. "Shelby, Beth, come in," he said, stepping lightly on Puck's foot to jar him into action. It worked; he led Shelby and Beth into the living room where Burt sat on the couch watching Deadliest Catch.

Kurt got Shelby and Burt situated with coffee and reminded his father to be a gracious host, then dropped down to his knees to look at Beth. "Hi there, kid," he said, grinning. Puck had never seen Kurt around kids. It was adorable. His hair was in his face and his jeans were getting dusty, but he didn't care. It was interesting to say the least. "My name is _Beth_," she told him primly. "Really?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, mine's Kurt. How 'bout we go introduce you to that guy over there?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded, slipping her small hand in his as he stood and led her over to Puck. Puck swallowed hard, before also dropping to his knees. "Hi, Beth. I'm your dad," he said hoarsely. "I know," she said quietly. "Mommy told me. She said you were real nice and that I had to be nice too, but that I could call you Noah if I wanted. Can I call you Noah?" He nodded quickly. "Yeah, Bethie, sure." She smiled brightly. "I like that name. Can we go downstairs?"

Kurt had a wide grin on his face as he led the two of them downstairs, and Puck wondered why. "Noah!" came a call from upstairs. "I'll be right back Beth, okay? You stay with Kurt." He made his way back up the steps, and Kurt continued leading Beth down. Shelby had wanted to know about Beth's reaction to him. When that five minute conversation was over, he hurried back downstairs to spend as much time as possible with his daughter.

What he saw when he hit the bottom step made him pause. Part of Kurt's room had been turned into a tea parlor. There was a table and chairs, a small, ceramic tea pot with warm tea in it, a platter of cookies and cakes, and his daughter, smiling happily as she smeared chocolate on Kurt's face. And the best part? Kurt didn't even _care_. He was smiling, and teasing her, and flicking her nose, and the first thought that popped into his mind was, _Kurt would be an amazing dad_. And his stomach did strange flip-flops and he squashed it all down and wiped the stupid look off his face when Kurt glanced up at him and gestured to the remaining seat. "Well, Noah? Are you going to come and join us?" His blue eyes twinkled with mischief, and Puck bounded down the stairs and took his seat at the table. And the thought that _this was gay_ or _I'm too straight for this_ never crossed his mind. Because Beth was happy, and he was happy, and Kurt looked pretty happy too.


End file.
